


One of Those Spots

by hrhiggy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhiggy/pseuds/hrhiggy
Summary: Blaine and Sam in the locker room after wmubygg. Sam appreciates Blaine's curls. pre-relationship.





	One of Those Spots

**Author's Note:**

> currently in the process of taking fanfic posted to my tumblr between 2012-2014 and archiving it here on Ao3. This fanfiction was posted to tumblr in April of 2013, around when my url probably would have been "klacoustic" or "blamtastic" (but i'm not sure? I changed it a lot). It has not been edited or changed since, and will not be continuing or updating in the future.

They’re running on a performance high when they burst into the boy’s locker room, still clad in their neon Wham! wear. 

“Dude! That was awesome!” Sam says, wrapping one arm around Blaine’s shoulders and shaking him. “This week is going to be so rad." 

Blaine is smiling bashfully up at Sam from his spot tucked under the taller boy’s arm. Sam has spent much of the past few weeks trying not to notice the way Blaine looks at him; the sparkle in his eyes, the flush on his cheeks, the barely-suppressed smiles. All of which are on Blaine’s face at that moment. Sam knows that Blaine is interested in him– Blaine isn’t really a subtle guy– he’s just not entirely sure how to approach the issue with his friend yet. 

He’s not entirely sure if it is an issue.

"It’s a great idea, Sam.” Blaine agrees, stepping out of the blonde’s grip so that he can make his way over to his gym locker. 

Sam nods. He joins Blaine by their lockers (he’d traded with a freshmen so that he and Blaine could be side-by-side). They both start gathering their things. The very first thing Blaine reaches for is a travel bottle of fancy looking gel. 

“Dude, we’re just going back to your place. What’s the point?” Sam asks, shaking his head. 

Blaine raises an eyebrow at his best friend, pointing dramatically to his head. “Do you see the monster living on my head right now? No way.” Blaine makes it sound as if Sam has suggested something unthinkable; Like that spider man three was his favourite or something. (Blaine is well aware that Sam is a fan of the original cartoons over the movies, anyway).

Sam shakes his head in disagreement, stepping behind Blaine and catching his eye in the mirror on the locker door. “I think it’s nice. I don’t know… cute." 

Blaine’s eyes widen at that. It takes him a few seconds to cover up his shocked expression with one of disgust, directing his attention back to his hair. "It’s… fluffy.” Blaine hisses, lip curling. 

Sam says nothing. Instead, he lifts a hand and begins toying with a curl just behind Blaine’s ear. Blaine tenses slightly at the touch, but the tension quickly gives way to an annoyed stance. Blaine’s arms are crossed over his chest, and he’s sending Sam a glare by way of the mirror. 

“Well I like it.” Sam insists, continuing to toy with various locks of raven hair. Blaine just grumbles in response, but allows Sam to continue his ministrations. 

Sam figures the only reason he hasn’t been pushed away yet is due to Blaine’s feelings for him. He doesn’t mind. He’s always been the kind of guy who likes playing with his girlfriend’s hair. This isn’t that different. 

He continues, running his hands through hair and letting the curls wrap around his fingers. In the meantime, Blaine is busying himself with applying a tinted moisturiser to his hands. 

That is, until Sam tugs lightly on a lock just at the nape of Blaine’s neck. 

Blaine gasps quietly, one hand coming up to slap Sam’s fingers away. Sam notices that Blaine’s shoulders have tensed up, and there’s a tint of pink high on his cheekbones. 

“Dude are… you okay? I didn’t hurt you or anything right?" 

Blaine turns to face Sam, but he looks down rather than meeting his friend’s eyes. One hand is rubbing the back of his neck, where Sam’s attentions had been focused a moment ago. 

"Oh yeah I’m… uh… fine.” His voice is a little breathy, barely noticeable but definitely there. “I’m just… sensitive. There. You know, just one of those spots." 

It takes a few seconds for Blaine’s meaning to sink in. When it does, Sam immediately understands Blaine’s breathy-blushy manner. 

"Oh. Oh.” Sam says dumbly, staring at Blaine. “Like one of those spots. Like sexy spots." 

Blaine opens his mouth, and Sam thinks he looks kind of like a fish for a second there, because he doesn’t say anything. He just looks really awkward. 

”….Yeah, Sam. Sexy spots.“ he sounds defeated, and maybe a little bit embarrassed. 

"Sorry dude. Didn’t mean to get you all flustered or whatever.” Sam insists, patting Blaine on the shoulder. He should probably start getting ready, anyway. 

He peels his shirt off over his head, leaving him in just his tiny little Wham! shorts. 

Blaine freezes. Sam tries not to be too proud of himself. Blaine’s reactions every time Sam removes an article of clothing have been majorly inflating the blonde’s ego lately. 

“It’s fine.” Blaine swallows thickly, shaking his head as if to clear away the foggy sex steam that Sam can practically see coming out of Blaine’s ears. “It’s totally fine."


End file.
